Hungry for His Games
by Signalforstop
Summary: Takes place after Mockngjay, but before Peeta and Katniss get married. Peeta is still getting over the hijacking, and Katniss can't get enough of him. Rated M to be safe. **Obviously, I don't own the characters**
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Katniss POV:

Peeta. Why does everything always lead back to him? It's seems like most of the events in my life miraculously revolve around him. Peeta is the reason I kept going... The reason I survived... Survived life in the districts, survived the games and, most of all, he's the reason I survived my thoughts. Without him, I would be nothing. God forbid anybody know I've been in love with him since I first set my eyes on his beautiful features. His beautiful blonde hair that always happens to slightly fall over his eyes, no matter how hard he tries to keep it back. That goofy smile that always creeps on to his face every time he does something ridiculous. The list can go on forever. Okay. I really need to stop thinking about this, and go to sleep. Ugh. This happens every time I'm suppose to see him.

Ever since the war ended, there isn't much to do but see each other... Well, at least on my part. Peeta always seems to be busy. He re-built his parent's bakery and works there from 7 to 3, then from then until 8 he teaches painting classes. Even on the days he's not busy, he makes up some excuse. "oh, I'm soo tired.. Oh, I picked up extra hours this weak because the head baker is home with Cholera." Most of the reason I can't sleep Saturday nights is that I'm waiting for him to cancel with some excuse. He's done it three times already. Last time I had gotten up three hours early to put on the outfit Prim liked the best; a light blue dress with the shoes my mother use to wear when she'd go out with dad instead of my usual jacket and hunting boots. Less than an hour before we were suppose to go to town, he cancels. I know he doesn't mean it, he just doesn't realize the effect he has on people. Okay. You need to sleep...and stop talking to yourself, it's starting to freak me out. Just keep saying "He will not cancel. He will not cancel. He..will not..can..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katniss POV:

Ugh. Where is he? I'm five minutes early, it's not like I expected him to be early, but every time I'm not with him, I just feel anxious, wishing he'd like me the the way I like him. Oh! There he is.. Okay, try not to act like you've been waiting for twenty minutes, pretend you don't even notice him. Okay. He's crossing the street. Look up and smile. Don't just stare, you idiot! Say something!

"Hey Peeta"

"Hi."

"So... Are we going to the theater?"

"Of course, there's suppose to be something really funny playing..oh! And it's my treat this time"

Oh my god. Is this a date? Don't seem too excited. Be calm. Show no weakness.

"Are you sure?" "Yes Katniss, I'm positive"

This is going well. There hasn't been a dull moment yet, but I need to figure out if this is a date...but how...

"So, Peeta... You know what I hate? Pants. Yours look comfy, you want to switch?"

"I don't want to be in your pants yet, Katniss" Peeta says with that cute little impish grin. Without meaning to, I giggle. Oh good lord.. How embarrassing..yet, why am I so happy? WAIT I KNOW WHY. It's a date. That one word just proves. That means he wants to be with me. I carefully slide my hand into his, as if by touching him, the illusion might break and my dream will come to an end. For someone who does so much, his hands are incredibly soft. I can't help but want to touch them. His hands are softer then mine. What if he notices? Damn it, why do I have to be good at hunting.. Why can't I be good at making lotion or hugging puppies... At least then my hands would be almost as soft. The show is about to start.. Time to get as comfortable as possible.

Boots off.

Jacket off,

and feet up..

Maybe I should lay on him.. Holy crud he looks good from here.. Okay, it's not starting yet, and I got no sleep... I'll just close myeyes for a minute... WHAT IS THAT ON MY FACE... Don't freak out, just open your eyes a bit... HE'S KISSING ME. OH MY GOD. I think I'm going have a heart attack.

Death by a kiss. Is that even possible? WAIT NO COME BACK. "woah..." "hmm?"

"Um.. Um... Nothing, I think it's starting... Oh.. Peeta?

"Yes?"

"What are we seeing again?"

~after the show~

"So, I guess we're going home now.."

"Or..." and there it is again, that grin.. But this time he's blushing "..we can go kiss a little in the Meadow"

WHAT. Did he really just say that? What kind of a girl does he think I am? Ugh. Now I have to say no.

"Okay"

WHAT THE HELL MOUTH. I TOLD YOU TO SAY NO. He looks so smug about how quick I said yes. What feels like seconds later we're in the meadow, and I'm falling down on top of him into the flowers. I almost feel bad that we're crushing them.. Almost.

Peeta flips us over almost effortlessly, so that he's on top, without even breaking the kiss. Suddenly our lips part, and the shock of it makes me open my eyes in a daze. I look up, and see him sweetly looking at me. He smirks slightly, and gently moves my hair out of my face. I hardly noticed how messy it had gotten. I start to get lost in my thought again when he breaks the silence.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm not moving too fast?"

What do I say to that? There's so simple answer to explain how I've been waiting for this exact moment for years. So, instead I just pull him down into a long passionate kiss.

This time he doesn't stop. He goes from my lips to my neck in a delicate maneuver. I want this to never end, I wanted him more then anything. Who needs oxygen when we can just inhale each other?... What was that noise?

Maybe I'm just hearing things... No, there it is again and Peeta must have heard it too, because he's sitting back up, looking around.

"We need to go. Now"

"But...Peeta.."

"We don't have time to argue, hurry get up"

Before I'm even up, he grabs my hand and starts to run. Pushing people out of the way, hearing a few nasty remarks on the way, but we don't care. The fear turns into happiness. We find ourselves laughing while running, and we don't stop until we're in Victor's Village, in front of his house, panting and smiling at how stupid we must have looked.

I look up, and suddenly there he is, pressing me against the door. One hand on my neck, holding me into the kiss with the other wandering... down my back... caressing my hips... heading straight for his target.. my ass. It surprises me, and I gasp slightly, but I don't have time to do much else, because he's opening the door and, before I know it, heading to the couch. We don't make it, we trip over one of his stray shoes, and topple to the floor. He doesn't seem to mind, and to tell the truth, neither do I.

Our jackets are slowly peeled away, but we decide the floor is to hard, and try to head up stairs. Realizing it's too difficult to climb stairs with four legs instead if two, Peeta picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, but he hasn't moved his hands since we've gotten inside.

We're in his bedroom, I decide I have to look around later because I don't think he'll stop for me to snoop. Umph. Well, I guess we're on the bed. He goes for the neck again, except, this time he hits just the right spot.. "Peeta..." This seems to make him more confident, and he starts to remove my dress. I refuse to be the first one undressed.

I manage to flip us over, and repeat the actions he was doing to me. I pull his shirt over his head, and unbuckle his pants, and I don't stop until all that's left is his boxers. I stop for a moment, looking over his features. His strong shoulders, his muscular arms, overwhelmed with his existence. He takes advantage of the daze I'm in, and takes back control. There's only one thing left to get rid of...

"Are you ready?" I hear myself asking Peeta, and without a response, the beginning of the rest of our lives slowly starts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Katniss POV:

Holy crap, that was some dream.. It felt so re... Wait. Why is my bed softer then usual? And why is the ceiling sunset orange, instead of forest green...? Okay, slowly turn to your side so you can see if this is...

"Hello Beautiful"

REAL. THIS IS REAL.

"Hi" I can't help the smile that comes across my face, it's those gorgeous eyes that are always gleaming with happiness.

"I'll go get us some breakfast" he says moving my hair from my face so he could gently kiss me before getting up and walking downstairs.

Well, I guess this is my chance to look around.. I wrap the sheet around myself, and start to walk around. There isn't much, but what he does have is brand new. Makes sense, nothing survived

the bakery when district 12 was nearly completely destroyed. There's a few stray paintbrushes, but no paint, so I assume he has a separate room for his artwork. I turn around, and I can't believe I didn't see it before, there's a bookshelf as large as the wall. I didn't know Peeta liked to read.. What else don't I know about him? Better keep looking... Hmm. What's in this compartment? I turn the

handle and there is a loud clink, but it doesn't open. I keep pulling at it, thinking maybe brute force will open it, until the whole cabinet is shaking. I would have continued to do it until something had broken if I hadn't heard the sound of his feet coming up the stairs. I had forgotten where I was for a moment, but Peeta's distinct footsteps brought me back to reality.

Not remembering where I threw my clothing last night, I grab one of his shirts off the floor. It smells clean, like he tried it on, but decided against it. It even has his scent. Cookies, paint and flowers. I guess he's still using the shampoo from the Capitol. Now that I think of it, the whole floor of his room is cluttered with clothes. Hmm.. Odd.

"Katniss, I found some of your clothes downsta... I guess you don't need them right now." I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

" Er, yeah. I didn't remember where..well yeah... And I didn't think it

was appropriate to go down to breakfast in just a sheet... And I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing this..." Way to not embarrass yourself, Katniss.

"Actually, I would have preferred the sheet"

"Uh... I mean.. Um.."

"Breakfast is ready, by the way, why don't you come down?"

With out a response, we descend to the kitchen where Peeta has basically prepared a feast. There's cheese buns, and all sorts of pastries and eggs. How long was I up there? I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it all. I take some of everything. We don't talk much, until he breaks the silence.

"So, I have to be at work in an hour, so I'm going to start cleaning up and get dressed"

"Wait, what? With everything that happened last night, you're kicking me out?"

"Well, it's not my fault I have work"

"No, but you should have considered the repercussions of sleeping with me, before using your dick as a brain"

"I have to go to work"

"Fine. Goodbye"

Before I knew it I was slamming the front door to his house, then slamming mine. It's a good thing I didn't wear just a sheet to breakfast, I ran out with just his shirt on.. I'm going to have to go back for those later. Maybe sneak in after he leaves.. I'll go take a shower first though, I feel like the underside of my boot. Well, at least I don't have to re-take off all my clothing, just a shirt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I turn on the water, I take off Peeta's shirt and step into the warm water. No. Not hot enough to wash off the filth of last night's act. I finally get the shower to a hot enough temperature, and let my anger get the best of me. Ugh. Stupid Peeta. You think he'd miss that shirt if it accidentally ended up in the garbage?

"Or even better! The fire place. Ha!"

I end up having a conversation with myself, listing the harmful things I'd do to him and his belongings. With each hateful remark I scrub my skin harder and harder until I'm bright pink, like I spent too much time hunting in the sun. Maybe I'm just over reacting.. He did have work.. But, I mean, he could have said something yesterday. Ugh. How long have I been in here?

I get out, wrap the towel around myself and look at the clock. It's 9:30. I spent 2 and a half hours in the shower.. He's definitely gone by now. I put on a shirt and some pants, I reach for my jacket, but my hand just falls through the air. Right, it's at Peeta's. Well, I might as well go put on my boots... Nope, they're over there too. Oh well, guess I'm going barefoot.

I walk to his door feeling the mud squish under my feet. I turn the knob to see if it's locked... It's not. Okay, where would it be. Maybe I should retrace our tumbles. After we opened the door we went... The living room!

I walk into the room, my feet making a wet noise like I was walking through... Oh crap... Mud. I tracked mud into his house. Okay, don't worry Katniss, you'll find your stuff and then you'll clean this up. I look under the tables, the couches and every possible place in the god forsaken living room. Oh wait! This morning he said he found my clothes, he could have moved them.. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen this morning...

While walking to the kitchen, I think about the scene this morning. Peeta woke up early just to make me breakfast.. Not just breakfast... A FEAST! And how do I repay him? By storming out and acting like a five year old who got coal for her birthday instead of a new set of arrows... I was just being selfi.. "OWWWWW" As I turn the corner into the room, there's a sudden pain in my heel.

The thing that was once a gorgeous meal is now scattered across the kitchen. There's glass every where, stains on the wall from food, and holes in the wall from punches and plates.. Oh, Peeta.. I really messed up this time. I try to avoid the minefield but fail miserably. With every step I take, I feel the crunch under my feet. There isn't a single spot that doesn't have glass on it... How hard did Peeta throw these to cause such damage? Okay, my feet can NOT handle this anymore, I'm going to check upstairs.

Before I even get into his room, I see my clothes laying in a bundle on the floor. Okay.. Now to clean up the mud and...Why is the shower running? I dropped my clothes, and walked cautiously to the bathroom. I get to the door, but stop myself from going in. What if he lied to me? Maybe he didn't have fun last night and he was just trying to get rid of me. I start to turn around, but then I realize something.. I'm standing in a puddle. I look down, and see the water streaming from under the door.. but it has an odd red tint to it.. oh god..

"PEETA!"

I burst through the door, and there he is in the shower hugging his knees to his chest, his face barely visible through the water with the shower door wide open. He has cuts on his arms and legs, and they look pretty bad. I run over to him. What do I do, do I treat his cuts? Do I take him out? Prim was the one who was good with this sort of thing. Something makes me touch the side of his face, and brush the hair out of his eyes. Those eyes. They're not happy, and twinkling like always. They have that sadness and fear an animal has when they know they've been broken, right before they take their final breath.

"Oh Peeta." I whisper, more to myself than for a response from him. I sit down next to him, and pull him into my arms, with his head on my chest. I stroke his golden hair, to try an calm him down. Suddenly he's sobbing.

"I... I'm so..o.. soorry..Katniss"

I continue stroking his hair, "It's all okay Peeta. I'm right here. Shhh, It's going to be alright"


End file.
